The present inventive concept relates to a multilayer seed pattern inductor, a manufacturing method thereof, and a board having the same.
Chip electronic components, such as inductors, are representative passive elements configuring electronic circuits together with resistors and capacitors, to remove noise therefrom.
A thin film type inductor is manufactured by manufacturing a magnetic body by forming internal coil parts therein through a plating process and then hardening a magnetic powder-resin composite containing a mixture of magnetic powder and a resin, and forming external electrodes on outer surfaces of the magnetic body, respectively.